Kagome and Fluffy: A Fractured Fairytale
by purple cloud 6
Summary: First Kagome lives in Sesshomaru's castle until she goes back home and Inuyasha says I love you to Kagome and She doesn't seem offened. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Kagome and Fluffy: A Fractured Fairytale

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

------------------/------------------------------------

One Day, Kagome was looking in every tree and on the ground for food. She just kept on looking and looking until she saw Kikyo's soul collectors.

'I wonder if Kikyo's around'

She followed Kikyo's soul collectors until she saw Kikyo walking into a village.

'I hope Inuyasha doesn't come' she thought.

Kagome finally figured that she should go back until she heard Kikyo scream, so Kagome ran to see what happened. Kagome found Kikyo.

"Let me help you, Kikyo"

"I don't need your help!"

"But, I--"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me"

"But you're bleeding all over, idiot. I don't care, I'm helping"

So, Kagome knelt down and made Kikyo feel all better.

"Wh...why are you helping me?"

"Well...because...just because"

"Ok, thank you"

"How did you get hurt?"

"This demon came behind me and did this to me" Kikyo siad, pointing to her wound.

There was complete silence, but then Inuyasha came.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

Then suddenly, Kikyo disappeared into thin air (she ran away)

"Kagome, what did she say to you, and why was her arm in a bangage?"

"Well, first Kikyo really said nothing, and she got hurt by a demon"

"Why didn't you kill the demon?"

"Because, I had no WEAPON to use!"

"Why didn't you have a weapon?"

"Because I just didn't have one!"

"I just asked a question, sheesh!"

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

"Owww...what was that for!"

"Stop asking me questions, will you?"

"Fine"

"I'm leaving right NOW!"

"But..but..but..but"

"No buts, Inuyasha!"

Kagome left, and Inuyasha was really mad. Inuyasha went where Sango and Miroku were to tell them that Kagome left. Sango and Miroku were mad at Inuyasha for getting Kagome to leave. So, everyone is mad, including Kagome. Well, you know why, because of Inuyasha. So, Inuyasha ran after Kagome to say sorry.

"Inuyasha is such a strange one" said Sango.

"Well, no duh he's strange. First, he's pissed, then he goes to say sorry to her" said Miroku.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha arrived at the well, and jumped in, but Kagome had never reached it yet, so Inuyasha thinks Kagome's in her time, when she actually isn't.

Kagome, meanwhile, had gotten stuck on a tree, the sacred tree.

"Someone help me, please someone! I hope Sango or Miroku find me, because my skirt is stuck and its going to rip off! Someone help me please! Just a little help! Inuyasha, anyone help!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha came out of the well, hoping to find Kagome, but he only saw Souta.

"Hey, Souta, did you see Kagome around?"

"No, I didn't see her"

"Ok"

"Why?"

"I need to tell her something important"

"Is it some romantic?"

"You're scaring me"

"Well, I heard that you 'like' Kagome"

"Well," Inuyasha said, blushing, "sort of, I guess"

"So you DO like her, you blusher!"

"I need to go find Kagome, Souta!"

Inuyasha ran off, sniffing everything just to find Kagome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is Kagome! Where could she be? Kagome! Where are you? Kagome! Where are you? Kagome, tell me where you are right now! Kagome! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Inuyasha bumped into this news lady, and she asked, "Excuse me, why do you have ears?"

"Oh, I'm a half demon"

"HEY EVERYONE! This kid thinks he's a demon!"

"I'm over 200 years old!"

"Wow, you look like a teenager" said one lady.

"You have long nails for a guy" said a man.

"Do you have a girl friend?" asked a young lady.

After that question, everyone was silent.

"Hey, I think he's cute" said the same young woman.

Inuyasha finally went back to Kagome's house, and the news was on, so Inuyasha sat infront of the TV.

_The breaking news: If you see a man with white hair and ears, turn him in for a lot of rewards!_

"Inuyasha! What did you do!" asked Kagome's mom.

"All I did was bump into that lady!" he replied, pointing to the reporter on the television.

"Inuyasha! that's a news lady!"

"And... your point is?"

"She is on the television everyday telling people about important things"

As this was all happening, Kagome was still stuck to the tree...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm really hungry" Kagome said, grumbling. Someone help me please!"

After all the talking, Seshomaru came right in front of Kagome.

"Ummm...helloooooo! Um...could you help...me, please?"

Sesshomaru went over and pulled on her arm, and her skirt just had a little rip in it, but when she looked down she was sittingon his stomach.

"Um...I'm sorry. Well, thank you Sesshomaru"

"Ya, whatever"

"You really said something to me, WOW!"

"okay?"

"You mostly never say anything to me, so I thought it was cool"

"Cool?"

"Cool means neat or interesting"

"That's nice"

"Hey, where's Rin and Jaken?"

"They're in the flower fienld back there somewhere" Sesshomaru said, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"And how come you helped me?"

"I was sick of your whining"

Kagome's stomach growled.

"Here's some berries for you" Sesshomaru said, holding out some fruit.

'This is very weird' thought Kagome.

They sat down, and after a while, Kagome fell asleep on Sesshomaru's fluff. Then, Sesshomaru started to blush. Rin and Jaken had fallen asleep in the flowers.

Sesshomaru woke up Kagome right when the sun just started to come up.

"YAWN. Good morning world! Good Morning Sesshomaru!"

"Good...morning?"

"Thanks for the berries. Hey, how did you get your sword?"

"Long story to tell"

"That's all right"

There was a long silence until:

"Sesshomaru, want to go for a walk?"

"Sure?"

"Well, Let's go!"

Kagome got up and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, and ran to the right.

"Well, this is awkward" said Sesshomaru.

"Did you say something?"

"No, it was nothing"

"Isn't this amazing?" asked Kagome.

"I guess"

Kagome went over to a flower and picked it, but is wan't for her. She put it in Sesshomaru's long, silver hair.

"You look cute!"

'Well, she called me cute, which sounds weird. Cute is the weirdest, and she called me cute' thought Sesshomaru.

"Isn't this fun, Sesshomaru?"

"Ya, right"

"Okay, then. What do you do for fun?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm...mmmmmmmmmm...I dont' know"

"You like destroying things, I guess?"  
"Maybe?"

"There's only one way to find out"

So, Sesshomaru destroyed a forest.

"So, was it fun?"

"No"

Grumble, grumble, went Sesshomaru's stomach.

"It looks like someone's hungry. I totally forgot about my backpack.

"Totally?"

"It's hard to explain. Well, have you ever had ramen? You know, it's good! I just happen to have some in my pocket"

"No?"

"Well, could you start a fire for me, so I can boil water?"

"Why do you have to boil water?"

"So the soup's hot..."

Kagome put the ramen in the water so when it was boiling. After about three, she took out the soup, and put it in a bowl.

"Here you go!"

(munch, munch)

"So, do you like it?"

(munch, munch)

"Soooooooooooooooooooooo?"

"IT'S GREAT!" exclaimed Sesshomaru.

"Wow, so you really like it?"

"Ya!"

(munch munch munch munch munch munch)

"Yummy!" said Kagome!

"Ya, sure, whatever"

"You're just like Inuyasha! He loves Ramen too!"

"So why did you put a flower in my hair before?"

"I was just having so much fun, I couldn't help my self"

While they were talking, Inuyasha was in big trouble.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone knocked on the front door to see if that guy (Inuyasha) was in there. Souta answered the door and said, "Hello?"

"Is the guy with the ears here?" asked a man.

"Can you tell me where he is?" asked a woman.

And blah blah blah blah, they went on questioning Souta. They went on and on and on until Souta shut the door right in their faces.

"Souta, honey, who was that?" his mom called.

"Just a couple of friends! (Not)"

"Ok!"  
Souta went to go find Inuyasha, and tell him that he has to go back to his world. Sota found Inuyasha under Kagome's blanket, scared out of his wits from the reporters, and shaking.

"Inuyasha, you have to go back to your world!"

"Fine"

Inuyasha ran out to the well, and jumped in.

'This feels weird going through without Kagome'

* * *

A/N: Please review! Please! Tell me if you like it or not! Thanks! Remember, it's parody! PARODY! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own

* * *

Inuyasha got out of the well, and ran to go find Sango and Miroku. After a whle, he found them sitting under a tree, eating.

"Hey guys, did you see Kagome anywhere?"

"Nope, we haven't seen Kagome. Why?" asked Sango.

"Because, she's not at her house"

"She told us that she was was going home, wasn't she Sango?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I'm going to go look for her right now!"

"Have fun, Inuyasha!" said Shippo.

"Shut up, Shippo!"

"Waah! Save me! He's scaring me!" Shippo wailed, running behind Miroku. Inuyasha ran everywhere, looking for Kagome.

"Where could she be?"

A few minutes later, he saw Kikyo's soul collectors flying around a tree, just a normal tree. Inuyasha after them to see Kikyo gasping for air, until this guy came up and gave her CPR.

"I can't believe that guy!"

Kikyo got up, thanked the guy, and left. The guy had hearts in his eyes, quite literally.

"Is that guy in love with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha went over to the guy and asked, "So do you like that women?"

"So what if I do?"

"She's with me Bub!"

The guy left, sulking.

"I have to go find Kikyo or should I go find Kagome? I think Kagome will be alright." So, Inuyasha ran after Kikyo. He found her a few miles away.

"Kikyo, you know that guy likes you, right?"

"Yes, and your point is what?"

"It's that...I...love...love you"

"So, you still love me?"

"Well, duh!" Oh, I have to go before I get caught!"

"Very well"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had gone back, and grabbed her bag without anyone seeing her.

"Sesshomaru, do you like marshmallows?"

"Marshmallows?"

"It's sugar"

"Uhh...sugar?"

"Sweet stuff that you eat"

Kagome got out a bag of marshmallows, the big marshmallows, and gave one to Sesshomaru.

"You like it?"

"Ya!"

"Then let's play Pudgy Bunny!"

"Pudgy Bunny?"

"It's a game. First, put one marshmallow in your mouth, and say 'Pudgy Bunny'. What you're trying to do is see how many you can fit in your mouth while still being able to say 'Pudgy Bunny'. Sesshomaru put a marshmallow in his mouth.

"Pudgy Bunny"

He took another.

"Pudgy Bunny"

Another.

"Pu-eey Wunny"

and Another.

"Pu-wa Wa-wee"

Another.

"Pu-we wa-wa"

"You got five, Sesshomaru. Good job!"

Kagome, on the otherhand, got seven. Rin came over and tugged on Sesshomaru's fluff.

"Rin is hungry, Rin wants food"

Sesshomaru looked at her with a mouth full of marshmallows. She grinned.

"I have some food for you Rin" Kagome said.

"Rin would be happy if Rin could have some!"  
"Here, have a marshmallow"

'I can't believe I gave them sugar! After a while, they're going to be jumping off the walls, which _isn't_ good. A few minutes later, Sesshomaru started laughing for no apparent reason. Rin went ove and hugged him.

"Why did I give them sugar?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha sugar ha ha ha how could sugar do something like ha ha that?"

"It's sugar!"

"So ha ha your point's ha ha what?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had finally calmed them down, and gotten them to sleep.

'These crazy ones get hyper after marshmallows"

Five minutes later Kagome, fell asleep on Sesshomaru's lap. Rin got up first, and saw Kagome on Sesshomaru's lap.

"Lord, Sesshomaru wake up PLEASE!"

He woke up and looked down. He saw Kagome.

"Kagome, wake up"

Sesshomaru shook her and she woke up.

"Good morning"

"Good morning Lady Kagome!"

"Same to you, Rin"

"Who's ready for breakfast?"

"This Sesshomaru is ready!"

"Rin is too!"

"Great, now who likes bacon?"

"Bacon?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It's good! Sesshomaru go start a fire please!"

Kagome made the food and everyone was eating it. (munch, munch)

"Yummy" said Kagome.

"Rin likes it too"

Jaken was still sleeping.

"Rin, will you look over Jaken for me?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru"

So, Rin went over to Jaken, and watched him for a while.

"Sesshomaru, I had a great time with you, but Inuyasha is probably worried sick about me. So, I'm going to have to leave, so he doesn't know that I was with you for all this time. I'm really sorry. I had so much fun, more fun than I have with Inuyasha"

"Are you telling the truth? You have more fun with me than my half breed brother?"

"Yes"

"So, why don't you stay here?"

"Because, Inuyasha..."

"Inuyasha likes the miko Kikyo, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but..."

"Yes, but what?"

"Ok, I'll stay here with you"

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if you like it or not. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA **OOC**

I HOPE YOU INJOY. READ AND REVIEW. PLEASE NO FLAMES!

_**CHAPTER:3**_

"So, that means you're staying with Rin and I?" said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, it does. If I'm staying here then I will have to go home really fast, ok."

"This Sesshomaru will take you to your house."

"Well...you really...can't come with me. you can take me half way, ok?

"Tell this Sesshomaru were to go."

"Do you know were the bone eaters well is?"

'Yes, I do know were this well is. Before you go let this Sesshomaru serve you a nice dinner."

"Okay, first we will eat then I go to my era."

'I think it it will be to late for you to go home, so wait till the morning."

"Fine, I will wait till the morning."

"It won't take along time until dinner, what do you want to do?"

"don't know?"

Rin came over after awhile.

"What you doing?" asked Rin.

"Thinking of something to do." Said Kagome

"How about...mmmm...I don't know?" Sesshomaru said

"I got it, how about tag!" yelled Kagome

Silence

"It's a game!"

Silence

Sigh

"This is how you play. Someone is it. Say I was it, that means I have to run after either one of you and you guys would run away from me. I don't mean like running fifty miles away. If I get you, you are it. Got it?"

"This Sesshomaru...got...it?"

'I can't belive Sesshomaru just said got it!'

"Rin wants to play now!"

"Lets play then! I will be it!"

Kagome ran after Rin for a little then she ran after Sesshomaru and then Sesshomaru was it. Sesshomaru ran after Rin, but triped over a root and fell face first to the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru are you okay?"

"I...think so?"

'You think Sesshomaru would have seen that coming.' thought Kagome.

Sesshomaru got up and taged Rin.

"Hey, Sesshomaru-sama you're going to get it!"

Rin then taged Kagome.

"Kagome you're it now!"

Everyone got tagged more than seven times!

"Rin is tired."

'So, is this Sesshomaru."

"Same with me."

Rin sat on the ground, Sesshomaru leaned against a tree, and Kagome sat on a big rock. The rock was huge!

"That was really fun to play!"

"Yes, it was Lady Kagome!"

Sesshomaru took the girls back to the castle. Kagome went to the bedroom Sesshomaru gave her, it was right beside Rin's

room. When she got in she closed the door behind her. As soon as she closed the door someone knocked on her door.

She went over to the door and opened it. It was Rin.

"What do you need Rin?"

'Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to give you this."

She held out this wounderful silver robe. It had purple violets all over it.

"Tell Sesshomaru I said thank you."

"Okay!"

Kagome closed the door and then put on the robe. She looked in in the mirror that was in her room.

"WOW! THIS LOOKS GREAT!"

Someone knocked on the door again. She opened the door once again. It was Rin.

"Lady Kagome, get ready for dinner."

"Thanks, Rin"

"You,re welcome."

"Oh, will Sesshomaru be eating with us?"

Sorry, Sesshomaru eats in his work room."

"Thats okay Rin."

"Bye, Lady Kagome."

"Bye, Rin."

Kagome closed the door behind her.

"I wouonder what we are having for dinner?"

Kagome went out of her room and went to the table that was in the kichen. Rin was sitting very nicely.

"You can sit by me, lady Kagome."she said as she patted the chair by her.

"Okay."

Kagome sat down. Then a demon came out with two trays in his hand. He sat the trayes infront of the girls.

"That will be your diner tonight, my ladies."

"Thank you very much!" said Kagome.

"you are very welcome my ladies."

He left right after he said that.

"that is a nice demon, Rin."

"he is always my server."

Kagome looks at it strangely. It was a like a mud pie, but flat.

"So...what is it?"

"Well, its steak."

Kagome took her fork and took a small, tiny weney, bite.

"Wow, thats really good!"

"Well, no da.'

Kagome finished her dinner before rin did, so she wated intill she was done. Kagome and Rin want trough the hall way.

"Rin do you want me to tell you a story?"

"Tell Rin a story."

"Okay, okay, I will tell you a story, but only for a little bit."

Kagome went to her bag and got a book out to read.

"So whatbook are you going to read me?"

"Have you ever heard of the three little pigs?"

She shock her head no.

"Its not very long either so I can finish it in time for us to get some z's."

"Once apon a time there was three pig brothers. They had to go and live on there own. There mother was really sad. So, the first pig thought of buiding house. The first pig built his house out of hay. Then..."

Kagome looked down at Rin and she was sound asleep. So, she got up from where she was sitting and went to her room. She looked at her bed and saw a note that had her name on it. She went over to it and picked it up. She opened it and it said...

Mico,

I want you to stay with Rin and I. Thats because I think you are like Rins mother, one day I asked Rin how she liked you and she said that she wants you to stay so you can be her "new" mother. So, I really hope youo stay and take very good care of Rin. You would do much better than Jaken. Say, I go out, you can watch over Rin while I'm away. That would just make my day. So really conciter on staying with Rin and I.

Sesshomaru

'Does Rin...want me...ME...to be her...mother? Wow!'

So, she put the note in her bag and she could not fall asleep. She got up and went out side.

'Wow! It smells like some one is making coffee! I love the smell of coffee!'

She went out side even more and the coffee smell went away. She went back inside and fallowed the sent. It lead her right to Sesshomaaru's work room. She olped it a crack and looked in. Sesshomaru was sound asleep with a shiny white mug of coffee. She closed the door.

'Wow!Sesshomaru likes coffee! Amazing!'

She went back to her room and fell asleep, by sniffing the coffee from her room.

**A/N Tell me if you liked it. I'm almost done with the secound chap so be ready. Sorry this took so long. I had so much school work to do. Also I don't type fast so that really sucks. Really sucks. I hate typeing so stinking slow it really is bad. So, I got typeing lessons from my friend. **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter: 4**

Kagome woke up. She wished she would have gotten more sleep than she did. She got up from where she was sitting and looked in the mirror. The right side of her hair was on the left and the left side was on the right.

"Now, that is messy hair!"

She got her brush out from her bag. She combed her hair until there were no knots in her hair. She left her room with the large yellow bag on her back. She got at the end of the hallway and saw Sesshomaru holding the same mug that Kagome saw last night, shiny and white.

"Are you ready, Miko?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yes, I'm ready to go! Please, call me by my name!"

"Fine, can we go now?" the Taiyoukai replied.

"Lady Kagome, what about breakfeast?" Rin asked.

"Rin, I'm sorry, but I'm eating at home"

They got outside.

"How long?" asked Sesshomaru.

"How long what?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru had a sweatdrop.

"Oh. It's about a day to get to the well" the miko finally spoke.

"Too long, get on my back" Sesshomaru commanded.

'Now he is starting to sound like Inuyasha' Kagome thought, sighing.

"Get on"

"I'm getting there, calm down"

Kagome got on his back. Kagome slipped and fell face first in Sesshomaru's hair.

'Wow! His hair smells like...like...grapes. A guy having his hair smelling like grapes is just a little weird. Thank goodness his hair doesn't smell like strawberries, because that would be weirder!' Kagome thought suddenly.

"Which well is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The Bone Eaters Well"

"We will be there in about twenty minutes"

"Ok!"

They got to the well. Kagome got off his back.

"So...this is where...you...live?"

"Kinda?"

"Kinda?" asked Sesshomaru strangely.

"Well, I go through the well"

"I'm coming" Sesshomaru decided.

'He's just like Inuyasha' Kagome thought.

"Stand on the edge of the well" she instructed.

"Why?"

"I said so"

"Fine"

So, Kagome and Sesshomaru climed up onto the edge of the well. Kagome grabbed the jewel shards and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. He looked the other way and blushed. They jumped in before seeing a blinding blue light and landing safely on the ground.

"Can we get out of this smelly well now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, Mister Grumpy"

"What did you call me?"

"Grumpy, G-R-U-M-P-Y!"

So, they got out of the well and they heard Sota.

"Hey Sota, come here" Kagome called.

"Coming, Sis!" the boy replied.

Sota ran over and stared at Sesshomaru.

"Don't be rude" Kagome snapped.

"And who is he?" Sota asked.

"This is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's demon half-brother."

"Cool"

Well, say hello" Kagome ordered.

'Wait, he is a...DEMON!" Sota gasped.

"Sota don't say that out loud or you know who will hear. Anyway is mom home?"

"Yeah, she is in the kitchen."

"Come with me Sesshomaru."

Kagome pulled him into the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm home!" the miko called

"Honey I'm so glad you are home. And who do we have here?" her mother greeted.

"This would be Sesshomaru" Kagome answered

"Well, it is very nice to meet you." Mrs. H. said, smiling.

"Please go get your things and we can go" Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"Hold your horses."

"This Sesshomaru does not have horses to hold" he said flatly.

"Not that way. What I mean is to calm down"

"You could have just said that"

"Well, too bad. Anyway, Mom, I'm going back to the other era today. So if you don't mind, try to stay out of my way"

"Don't worry so much. You don't have to that early, do you?"

"Yeah, sorry, but I um... I'm going to get my stuff"

"Well, have fun with that"

"Don't worry, I will make sure I have a blast. Come on Sesshomaru"

Kagome went up the stairs to her room and Sesshomaru followed.

"Well, this is my room!"

"Small"

"Well, too... bad"

"Just small for this Sesshomaru's liking"

"Just be happy that you're not sleeping here"

Kagome set down her big yellow bag. She put her math book, history book, food, drinks, story books, a large bag of ramen, some you-know-whats, clothing, and something Sesshomaru had never seen in it.

"Well, I think that is everything" she announced.

"Good, now can we go?"

"Just wait. I have to make sure I have everything"

She went through her bag at least fifty million times.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes, we can go."

"Thank you."

So, Kagome went down stairs, but Sesshomaru stayed up stairs. Kagome went back up and looked in the door.

"Why the heck are you still here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled from the window.

"I could ask you the same question." said Sesshomaru.

They both looked at Kagome in complete silence.

"Why is he here?" they both said as they pointed at each other.

"Well...um... I can..."

"You can what?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well...let me.."

"Let you what?!" said Sesshomaru in a loud, angry voice.

"Both of you, get out of my room now!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I wanted this chapter to end in a cliffy. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Thank you and have a nice day.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Inuyasha what so ever. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. This is a short chapter...**

**Chapter: 5**

They both went outside of Kagome's door.

"Why does this always happen to me? Why, why, why? Why can't I just forget that I had ever been in that era?"

Kagome sat on her bed and a tear fell from her eye. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were outside of her door.

"Wow. She doesn't sound happy. I wish I could do something for her" said Inuyasha.

"So do I. She sounds terrible." Sesshomaru responded.

"I hope she doesn't get really sad."

"Same here"

"So, what should we do?"

"…"

Sesshomaru knocked on the door.

"What" Kagome said between sniffles, "do you want?"

"Can we come in?" asked Inuyasha.

"No, you can't come in, you idiots!"

Kagome's mom came up the stairs.

"What is going on up here? Kagome, can I come in honey? Please honey. I can knock this door down. Open up this minute."

"Strict mom" Inuyasha whispered to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded his head. Finally, after five minutes, Kagome opened the door.

"We are so sorry Kagome" Inuyasha said immediately.

Kagome slammed the door in their faces.

"Well, we better go." said Inuyasha.

"Hope you have a good year away from Kagome. She is not this mad ever" Mrs. H. informed them.

They got to the well. They both looked back at the tree before they both jumped in the well. They saw a blinding blue light that they always see. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made it safely to the ground.

(Sesshomaru made it through the well because he had a jewel in his back pocket.)

They both got out of the well and went different directions. Sesshomaru went west and Inuyasha went east.

**A/N: I have no clue what I'm doing in the 6th chapter...No clue what so ever. I can find a way don't worry… I will figure something out. I do have a little idea, but I don't think it will be able to tell a WHOLE chapter. I do have an idea, so sorta be ready for the next chapter. **

**_Thank you:_**

_**Purple Cloud 6**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Inuyasha. Yes, you all know that, but I just gotta say it every time. Not saying it's a bad thing. Well anyways enjoy. R&R. No flames PLEASE!!!!**

**Chapter: 6**

_One year later:_

Inuyasha woke up. He had a very curious face...

'I know I can smell her.' He thought. Then Inuyasha was gone. He went west, because that's where he could smell _her_.

"Where is she? I know I can smell her somewhere this way. She has to be here. I know I can smell Kagome's scent around this area."

Then, suddenly, he saw Rin.

"The sent is coming from...that...girl? I know I have seen her from somewhere"

"Do you need something Sesshomaru's half brother? Rin can do something if you need help."

"Uh...do you happen...to know...where...K...Kagome is?"

"Last I saw her she was with Sesshomaru...and I think she went to a...well, maybe."

"Thanks?"

You are very welcome. Rin was pleased to help someone out."

'It's gonna take me a day to get to the well so I might as well camp out here."

He climbed to a tree branch, and then he fell asleep. 

Then a dream happened:

_"Why am I at Kagome's house and how come it's disappearing in front of me?" wondered Inuyasha._

_Then...Naraku came by with Kagome in his arms._

_'Naraku, give me back Kagome!"_

_"Now why would I do that, Inuyasha?"_

_"Because I need her for collecting the jewel shards."_

_"You are going to fight for her then."_

_Inuyasha then took out his sword._

_"Inuyasha, don't do it! He only wants to steal the Tetsusaiga. Please Inuyasha don't do it." yelled Kagome._

_"But...Kagome...I have to save you some how."_

_"Don't worry about me...you can find the jewels with...Ki...Kikyo. Just,don't worry about me. I will be fine and if I die, it won't be your fault...it would be mine. Please just..."_

_Naraku covered her mouth with his hand._

_"I think she has said enough. So, it's your choice."_

_"I will fight you and take Kagome back."_

_Then, suddenly everything changed. Now Kagome and Sesshomaru are on a log. Sesshomaru's arm was around Kagome and she didn't mind it. They both looked at each other and kissed!_

_Inuyasha couldn't do anything for he was behind glass. He kept on hitting the glass with his fist, but nothing happened. No cracks, no nothing._

_"No!"_

End dream

"That was a really wacky dream. I hope that doesn't happen ever again."

He got down from the branch and started toward the well.

'I hope Kagome won't get mad at me if I go back...I hope not, or what is the point of even telling her...?'

He got to the well sooner than he planed. So, he sat down until tomorrow came.

'Oh, what the hell I'll go today'

So, he jumped into the well. He then ran straight to Kagome's front door and knocked on the it. Sota answered the door.

"Hello." said Sota.

"Is Kagome here, Sota?"

"Yup, upstairs in here room, studying."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Go right ahead."

"Thanks."

Inuyasha ran up the stairs and saw a note on the door, it said :

_No Inuyasha/Sesshomaru allowed in my room at all times. I don't want to hear your voices ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever again._

Inuyasha knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Inuyasha."

"What do you want?" she asked in a low voice.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

He touched the doorknob and twisted it, opening the door.

"Wow! Nice room Kagome!"

"I did this awhile ago."

Her room is green a purple all over. Her walls are green, while the bed stuff is all purple. Her desk is an all wood desk, but the books on her desk are much thicker than before. Even her uniform is different. Her uniform is red and gold. Her shirt is gold and her skirt is red.

"I'm glad to see you again Inuyasha."

"Uh?"

"I've missed you. Even though I am getting better grades, I'm now in 11th grade now. I have missed you and Sesshomaru the most."

Kagome came over to Inuyasha and gave him a large hug.

"It's good to see you again too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Sesshomaru, I want to see Kagome again."

"I'm sorry Rin, but this Sesshomaru can't do anything about it. How come all of a sudden you were talking about Kagome?"

"Oh, Inuyasha came over to me and asked were he could find Kagome."

Silence

"Rin you stay here, ok make sure nothing happens to this area."

"Alright Lord Sesshomaru."

"Take good care of your self Rin."

"Ok!"

Sesshomaru ran to the well. He made sure he had a jewel, but he didn't. So, he ran back to his castle. He stamped into the castle and went to his work room. He ran straight to his desk and looked all over for a jewel. He then went to his book shelf and saw something really shiny, but it was only a piece of glass. Then he went to the other side of the shelf and saw something shiny again this time it was a jewel.

"I'm glad I at least keep one of the shards I've found or gotten around."

He ran back outside and went straight to the well. When he got there, he saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They looked at him with really confused faces.

"Umm...Sesshomaru are you going to see Kagome too?" asked Sango

Silence

He jumped in the well.

"I hope nothing bad happens at Kagome's house." said Miroku.

"Why?" asked Sango

"Because, what happens if they get in even a bigger fight than before?"

""That would not be good." said Shippo.

Sesshomaru was at the bottom of the well, when suddenly he heard Sota making really weird noises from his mouth to his feet. Sesshomaru jumped out of the well and onto the hard ground.

"What is it like a party at our house?" said Sota.

"Not a party. This Sesshomaru needs to talk to Kagome."

"She's upstairs, go ahead and talk to her. Oh, Inuyasha is up there, so be ready."

He ran past Sota and into the house.

"Umm... Sesshomaru, where are you going?" asked Kagome's mom.

"This Sesshomaru must talk to Kagome."

"Never mind. Just go ahead."

----------------------------------------------------------------- (In Kagome's room)

"Kagome...can I...tell you...something?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure!"

"Well...I...I...I LOVE YOU."

As soon as he said that, Sesshoamru opened the door...

**A/N: I had to stop it right there, sorry you will have to wait until next chapter to see what will happen. Well, tell me if you liked it...no flames please...but if you really have to tell me something about the story you didn't like just tell me that would help a bunch...if you have nothing to say then don't worry..I like getting reviews when they tell me what they think I should do to make my stories better, that just helps me for my next chapter. I think that is it...I will say some more in the next chapter. BYE-BYE...**

_**Review Please and thank you!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Inuyasha...Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**Chapter 7:**

There was a complete silence. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru looked at both of them. Inuyasha was blushing madly. Sesshomaru was confused and Kagome did not know what to say or do...

"Well...this is...REALLY awkward.," said Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru does agree."

Inuyasha was still blushing. He was blushing so much it looked like his face was a cheery, or even a strawberry.

"Inuyasha are you okay, or are you going to die?" asked Kagome.

Silence

"INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome.

Silence

Kagome and Sesshomaru keep on poking him with there fingers. Sesshomaru poked him on the forehead; Kagome poked him on his chest. Inuyasha's eyes opened.

"Inuyasha, you're okay! I thought you were dead," said Kagome.

Sesshomaru had an anime sweat drop.

"Wait, why is 'he' here?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome shrugged.

"I had to ask Kagome something."

"After a year, you know my name, Sesshomaru!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Sesshomaru said.

"Uh?"

"You have lost it."

"Don't say that to Kagome." Inuyasha interjected.

"Why shouldn't I? At least I tell her the truth. You were probably with that wench, Kikyou."

"I was not, thank you very much. I was with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo."

"Yeah, that's what they all say."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Yeah, sure."

"I am."

"Sure."

"I AM!"

"Just drop the subject." _'I can see why they are brothers.'_

"Fine. You have to come back and see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo."

"She also has to see Rin."

"Ok, ok, I will come back for a couple of days."

"Yeah!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Well then, let's go! Just let me pack my bag."

"She put all the stuff she needed in her bag. She checked it like she was security and she checked it five-billon times.

"We can go know."

Sesshomaru got to the well first and he jumped in the well, not waiting for Kagome. Soon after he jumped in, Inuyasha and Kagome jumped into the well. They both saw Sesshomaru going toward his castle.

"Where are you going Sesshomaru?" questioned Kagome.

"Home."

"But I forget how to get to your castle."

"Good."

"But..."

"I don't really care anymore."

"Hey...Sesshomaru...wait."

"Why should I?"

"Just wait."

Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest.

"Come Kagome and see everyone."

"Kay, I'm coming just go and I'll catch up."

"Kay, we will be at Kaede's."

"Alright I will be there."

Inuyasha ran to Kaede's. Kagome tried to remember back a year ago, and she finally did. She remembered where Sesshomaru's castle is. So, she ran to his castle. Sesshomaru beat her there. He was outside of his castle talking to Rin until he looked up and saw Kagome standing there, staring at him.

"Lady Kagome is here!"

Rin ran over to Kagome, but she tripped half way.

"Rin are you ok?" They both said.

Kagome and Sesshomaru ran to Rin. They both got on there knees and they hit heads. They both feel back holding there heads.

"Owww." said Kagome.

"Ouch." said Sesshomaru.

"Rin is ok!"

Rin then stood up and stared at the both of them.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so." said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah." said Kagome.

They both looked at each other and started get up.

"Rin really wants to know if you are ok."

"Yes, Rin I am ok," Kagome, said.

"Yeah, this Sesshomaru is ok."

There was a complete silence for a while until...Rin got up and ran to the castle.

"Maybe we should fallow her?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, let's go."

They both got up and ran after Rin. They had to run through the kitchen, the dinning room, and Rin's room, but they stopped in Rin's room.

"Rin wants to know if you are ok Lady Kagome."

"Yes, but why?"

"Because when I saw you; you looked sad."

"Oh, no, I'm not sad."

Rin ran over to Kagome and gave her a big, huge hug.

"Oh, and Lady Kagome your things are in the room you were in."

"Thank you."

As Rin said she went to her old room when she was in the castle. Her things were in the same spot they were. She went over to her bed that was in her room and noticed her hair brush, in the same place it was.

"Wow! It looks like no one came in here for a whole year!" Kagome said.

"Well, no one did come in here, so yeah, it would look like no one had come in this room for a year." Sesshomaru said as he stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Oh, ok. What?"

"This Sesshomaru didn't say anything?" He said with a confused face.

**"Ahahahahhahhahahhhahahaah!"**

"What so funny?"

"Your face is funny."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Your face is hilarious."

"You're still confusing me."

"When you said 'this Sesshomaru didn't say anything you had a really funny face', that's what was so funny.'

"I didn't even make a face."

"Oh, yeah you did."

"No I didn't."

"Ah, yeah you did."

"This Sesshomaru has no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you do."

"I am dropping the subject."

"I am going to make you say you know what I am talking about."

Sesshomaru went into the hallway; Kagome followed. Rin ran over to Kagome, she tugged on her skirt.

"What do you want Rin?" Kagome asked in a soft quiet voice.

"Are you staying over tonight?"

"I don't know yet Rin, but I will tell you when I know."

"Ok, Rin can wait."

So, Rin ran to her room.

**A/N: Yeah I know weird place to end my story, but hey I had to stop sometime. So, why not there. Anyway, tell me what you think about my story. This is my first time of doing any long story. Yes I know there is OOCness, but it is a parody, so what the hey, I will use my imagination. Yeah I know I am a weirdo. I do have many weird friends too. Sticks out tongue**

Read and Review Please.


End file.
